


Warm afternoons

by Anafun



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafun/pseuds/Anafun
Summary: Lucas comes home from class to find Eliott leisurely pleasuring himself in his bed. He wishes to be of assistance.





	Warm afternoons

Lucas closed the front door of the shared flat quietly and headed to his bedroom. It was mid-afternoon, the flat was calm and empty from any roommates. He had planned earlier today to meet Eliott here and therefore he was not surprised to find his boyfriend lying on his bed. He was not, however, expecting him to be stark naked, sprawled on the covers, touching himself.

Lucas paused at the threshold. It was quite a sight. Eliott’s face was relaxed, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His body long and smooth was calling for him to caress it. His hands disappeared behind his thigh, blocking the view.

“I see you found a way to keep yourself entertained while waiting for me.”

A smile tugged at Eliott’s lips before he lazily opened his eyes to take in his beautiful boyfriend propped against the doorframe looking at him half amused half smoldering. He remained silent.  
Lucas stepped in the room, closing the door. Lucas was very good at reading rooms, especially if said room had his boyfriend naked in it. He dropped his bag, took his shoes and his t-shirt off before approaching the bed.

“I’d be happy to provide you with an extra pair of hands—or even a mouth for that matter.”

Eliott smirked but did not reply. He simply watched his boyfriend getting closer to the end of the bed where he would have a better view of what was keeping his hands busy. But actually, Lucas was intently staring at Eliott’s face and when he caught his eyes he could not look away.  
Their ability to eye fuck each other at any given time or place had earned them many jokes or complaints depending on who the unlucky public was.  
If Eliott’s eyes spoke daring passion, Lucas’ sparkled with desire and mischief.

Lucas carefully kneeled at the end of the bed and stopped once he was settled between Eliott’s thighs.  
He never broke their eye contact as he bent to drop a kiss on his boyfriend’s stomach. While he kissed and lapped the skin there, his hands moved slowly down Eliott’s arms until he reached his wrists and pulled his hands away from his cock and balls he was massaging.  
Eliott did not resist and let his hands fall on the covers by his side.

Lucas’ hands were now gently caressing his sides while moving downward to grip his thighs. His lips followed the movement, kissing their way down his knee to his inner thigh.

“You’re such a tease.” Eliott finally said, a smile in his raspy voice.

“I am,” Lucas answered, “you’ve got a problem with that?”

“Not in the least.”

Lucas resumed his activities, lightly scrapping his teeth down his thighs. Unfortunately, the temptation and the teasing was becoming a bit much even for him. He wanted to touch every part of his body, if he could he would like to melt into him.  
For now, he settled for letting his mouth hover over Eliott’s ball sack for a few seconds, knowing his warm breath on the sensitive skin would make Eliott’s mind swirl in anticipation. He clearly was right as he saw clear blue eyes narrow at his and the tip of tongue dart to lick his lower lip. Lucas flashed him a devilish grin, he loved having his boyfriend exactly where he wanted. Eventually he gave in, taking one of his balls in his mouth, sucking gently. He was gratified with a relieved and shaky sigh.

He took his time on each ball, rolling them in his mouth before releasing them and moving up to the base of his cock. He ran the flat of his tongue along the vein and move up his length while shooting him a sultry glance from under his lashes. He purposefully left out the tip of his cock each time until Eliott caved in:

“Lucas…” he breathed and Lucas was pretty sure it meant to come out as a stern warning but it mostly sounded wanton to him.

Lucas straightened, smiled and very slowly put on a show of licking the palm of his hand, eyes anchored in Eliott’s. His slicked hand then went for the head of his cock, drawing circular motions.  
As Eliott closed his eyes with a moan, Lucas slipped his index finger in his mouth. He generously coated it with saliva and waited for Eliott to open his eyes again to ask his silent question. The answer came just as silently with heavy lidded eye and a small nod of the head.  
Lucas gently prodded his hole before inserting his finger. Only once the digit was surrounded in tight heat did he finally take the head of Eliott’s cock in his mouth, twirling his tongue several times around it.

“Ah, fuck Lucas, yes…” Eliott moaned burying his fingers in his hair.

Lucas’ finger was still but he could feel his boyfriend constricting around it trying to get it to move.

Lucas could hear Eliott’s breathing getting quicker as his free hand alternated between pumping the base of his shaft and massaging his balls. Eliott started moving his pelvis in upwards motion, trying to get more friction from Lucas’ mouth, hands, he did not know himself. He stopped abruptly.

“Wait, wait Lucas, stop.” He said breathily while pulling lightly on his hair.

Lucas stilled his hand and pulled back, releasing his cock from its warm prison.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing! God, nothing.” Eliott replied quickly with a shaky laugh. “Just… take your pants off.”

Lucas complied, pulling his finger out with a sly smile as he could feel Eliott’s body resisting the loss.

He got up and made quick work of his pants and underwear only now realizing how much his teasing process was affecting him as well.  
He got back on the bed but before he could return to his former position between his thighs, Eliott stopped him.

“Turn around.” And from the confused look he sent him, he added, “Resume what you were doing but face the other way.”

With a cheeky smile, Lucas turned around and straddled his boyfriend’s torso. He playfully lapped at the cock that was requesting his attention.  
Eliott laughed and as his hands rounded his ass and spread him slightly he whispered:

“Enjoy, I made sure not to shave this morning just for you.”

Lucas barely had time to make sense of the words before Eliott pulled him to his face, hands spreading him wide and he felt the flat of his tongue lick him from his balls to his hole.  
A long moan escaped his lips. Eliott pressed him closer, his tongue greedily tasting him. Lucas’ mind went blank and his eyes rolled up as he felt Eliott’s stubble scrap against his balls and ass cheeks.

“Aaah, fuck yes’, he gasped chocking on his own moan.

Lucas felt his body taking control, pushing against Eliott’s face. He could not for the life of him tone down his moans or his movement as he rode his boyfriend’s face. Eliott continued for a bit before ultimately pushing Lucas back. That earned him a whine to which he chuckled.

“Easy Choupi.”

As much as Lucas felt the loss, it allowed him to come back to his senses. He clearly had lost touch for a few blissful moments. He opened his eyes -that he couldn’t remember closing- and registered how hot his body felt. He also could not remember reaching for the headboard behind Eliott to get better leverage to ride Eliott’s face.

“Oh.”, he whispered falling back on all fours, “I might have been carried away.”

“And I loved every second of it.”

In fact, Eliott was still biting lightly his ass cheeks where his stubble had left red marks and his fingers had replaced his tongue, teasing him and stretching him.

“Fuck, you’re driving me insane and making me neglect my duties.”

“Hardly with the noise you’re makin—Lucas, fuck!”

His boyfriend had enthusiastically engulfed his cock and was deep throating him while humming and making the most obscene sounds he could.

“Lucas, Lucas, stop.” he managed to say breathlessly, “I want to fuck you so bad”.

This confession made Lucas look back and smile.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

His amused face combined with the dark and sultry look in his eyes sent a chill through Eliott’s body.

“Don’t move.”, ordered Lucas as he got off the bed and went to his closet. 

After a quick search he found what he was looking for. He came back towards the bed playing with a small object between his fingers. Eliott recognized the butt plug Mika had given Lucas for his birthday a few month ago. Lucas had been so embarrassed and Eliott was pretty sure he had saved a life that day by making a light joke to distract Lucas and prevent him from murdering Mika on the spot.  
Clearly embarrassment was not one of Lucas’ concerns today.

“You’re up for it?” Lucas asked as he grabbed the lube on the nightstand before joining Eliott on the bed.

Eliott licked his lips, nodding. He wasn’t sure what he did and which lucky star he should thank for giving him such an incredible and hot boyfriend.

Lucas was between his legs again, spreading them apart and smearing lube on the toy. He carefully inserted the toy, checking on Eliott to make sure he was comfortable. Eliott was staring at him with heavy lidded eyes that sent a shot of excitement through Lucas.

“Come here.” said Eliott in a low voice, sitting up and propping his shoulders against the headboard. Lucas crawled up Eliott’s body like a wildcat on a hunt and his prey was evidently Eliott’s lips which he attacked mercilessly. They both groaned loudly as their pelvises met and grind against each other’s. Eliott dug his fingers in Lucas’ mane as his other hand cupped his perfect ass and teased his opening. This brutal kiss involved a lot of tongue, teeth and saliva. Lucas pulled back, barely a few millimeters, catching his breath.

“Ready?” he asked his lips brushing against Eliott’s.

The fire in Eliott’s eyes was the only answer he needed to pull back. He faced away from him again, grabbing the lube and squirting a generous amount in his hand before quickly and effectively –even if a bit messily– smearing it on Eliott’s cock.

Lucas leaned on his arms and looked back over his shoulder throwing an expectant look at his boyfriend. Said boyfriend seemed engrossed with the view presented to him. Nonetheless, his reflexes kicked in, his hands gripped Lucas’ hips and started guiding him on his rigid length.

Time came to a stop as both of them held their breath. Once Lucas was fully anchored on Eliott’s cock, they both took a shaky breath in.

“You did this on purpose.” moaned Eliott as his hands roamed on his boyfriend’s perfect round ass and moved up to his muscular back until reaching his shoulders. Lucas knew Eliott loved his ass taking every –more or less private- chance he got to pinch it, he’d also spent whole afternoons caressing and kissing his back and if the frequent bite marks on his shoulders were any indication he found them very much to his taste too.

“Obviously.” deadpanned Lucas with an edge in his voice, “Now move.”

Eliott took a few tentative thrusts. He could feel Lucas squeezing around him and the butt plug –which he had almost forgotten about at this point- was grazing just the right place when his muscles clenched.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last long.”, he confessed.

“Shut up and fuck me like I deserve.”

Hot and cranky Lucas was definitely an added turn on he did not need.

He gave in the command by seizing Lucas by the hips and impaling him on his shaft in quick short motions. Lucas began voicing his pleasure louder and louder and Eliott’s stamina was put to the test. He was under an assault of stimuli: Lucas’ cries, the vision of them connecting, the pleasurable massage around and inside him… And yet it was not enough.  
He leaned forward, wrapping a hand around Lucas’ abdomen so that no space was left between them. His hand grabbed Lucas’ cock and started jerking him off with clear intent.

Lucas snaked his arm around Eliott’s neck and grabbed a fistful of hair, tugging hard. His head was thrown back and Eliott sank his teeth in his shoulder.

“Eliott! Fuck, yeah! Just like that, don’t stop— !” he was shouting, losing sense of his surrounding except for the overwhelming heat building in his crotch and Eliott’s harsh breathing in his neck.  
Eliott was desperately trying to keep up his thrust in synch with Lucas’ jerky moves but he was not sure he was succeeding as he was on the brink of letting go himself.

“Fuck yes, Eliott, make me come, yes, yes, yes—“

Lucas went abruptly silent and his body stiffened. Eliott would have noticed Lucas spurting warm come on his hand if he was not too far gone in his own release, chanting Lucas’ name in the crook of his neck.

Neither of them would have been able to say how long they stayed that way. Little by little they started coming back down from their high, Lucas gradually loosening his grasp on Eliott’s hair while the latter released his iron grip on his hip. Lucas eventually pulled off of Eliott’s lap and settled between his legs. Eliott blindly reached for the box of tissues to wipe themselves up.

“Do you mind?” asked Eliott poking his boyfriend’s hip.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Lucas chuckled and gave him enough space so he could pull the plug out with a cute grunt.

Eliott wrapped his arms tightly around Lucas and snuggled closer. Lucas was gently caressing his arms, a blissful smile gracing is lips when he murmured:

“I love you.”

He could feel Eliott’s smile in his neck. His reply was a low rumble that sent chills down his spine:

“Me too, so, so much.”

They stayed that way quite some time, simply basking in each other’s presence.  
The front door closing and Mika speaking loudly on the phone slowly brought them back to reality.

“Hey, tell me…” Eliott started.

“Hm?”

“I couldn’t help but notice… the butt plug…” Eliott paused.

“What about it?”

“It wasn’t in the plastic case it initially came in…”

Lucas stayed quiet.

“Did you use it before today?”

Lucas started chuckling, the action shaking his whole body in the process. Eliott loved his laugh.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” he finally answered.

“I would actually.” Eliott said strengthening his hold around Lucas and rocking them playfully.

“Do you remember the party we hosted at the flat share about a month ago?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was tidying up my room that afternoon and I found it lying in a corner… and I got curious. So early evening I decided I should try it. And I did. At first I didn’t feel it or just barely. But as the party went on, I drank, I danced, you were there… And I don’t know… With a combination of all these factors I started being really bothered and, well, turned on. So I figured I should take it off before making an ass of myself, pun intended. I went to my room, took it out and just as I was about to head back to the living room you came in looking for me.”

“That’s why you jumped me that night?!”

“Yeah, I figured why let a perfectly good hard on go to waste if you end up in a bedroom alone with your hot boyfriend?”

“I remember, it was hot.”

“Yeah.” Lucas was now smiling fondly at the memory, “But don’t say anything to Mika, I wouldn’t hear the end of it.”

“Of course not.”, assured Eliott laughing. He paused before adding, “But in exchange for my discretion, I want you to do it again some time. Wearing it during an event I mean. And then maybe I’ll make you fuck me so you can get a taste of your own medicine like what you put me through earlier.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Lucas sighted dejectedly, “Even though I didn’t hear you complain earlier” he grinned with a fake air of suspicion. “But sure, you got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't hesitate to leave constructive criticism and to tell me what you thought. I proof read it several times but if you see any typos please let me know.  
> I haven’t written smut in years xD It makes sense that Elu would be my downfall… I had a few scenarios playing in my head and figured I should try and put them down on paper… and there you go.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
